gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Fitzgerald
|gender = M |status = Deceased |dob = 1963 |pob = Acter, Alderney |dod = 2008 (Aged 45) |home = Alderney |nationality = American |family = Jackie Fitzgerald (Wife) Unnamed child |affiliations = The Lost MC Johnny Klebitz Malc DeSean Terry Thorpe Clay Simons |weapons = Pistol, Automatic 9mm, Combat Pistol, Sawn-off Shotgun, Micro SMG, Assault Rifle, Molotov Cocktails, Knife |vehicles = Lost MC Zombie Open Bed Yankee |businesses = Bike Theft Weapons Dealing |voice = Dennis Predovic (GTA IV) Chris McKinney (TLAD) }} James "Jim" Fitzgerald was a character in the HD Universe who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV, and the deuteragonist and a friend in The Lost and Damned. Biography Early Life James Fitzgerald was born in 1963 and raised in Acter, Alderney, as were most other members of The Lost. According to Clay Simons, Jim was once a US Marine as early as 1981 (when he would have been 18) but was kicked out, a claim that Jim did not comment on. Jim also married a woman named Jackie at an unspecified time. Though he acts distant towards his wife while talking with other Lost members, Jim demonstrated that he really loves and cares for her during conversations with Johnny when alone, for example in Liberty City Choppers. The Lost M.C. Jim's criminal record dates back to 1987, when he was arrested for assault at age 24. He was likely a member of The Lost by this time. As he worked his way up from a prospect to a senior member of the gang, two theft charges followed in the next six years. He later met Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz, who were childhood friends of each other and both began very aggressive criminal lifestyles at 16. Jim became very close friends with Johnny, who was 11 years younger and likely saw him as a role model. He viewed Billy, however, as very foolish and never became as well connected to him. Despite their young ages, Billy and Johnny worked their way up to become president and vice president, respectively, of the chapter. Jim was perfectly content and not jealous (he had stated that a reason why he did not wish to become president was so that he could spend time with his wife), and became their treasurer as well as an unofficial advisor to Johnny. Both he and Johnny were opposed to the war with the Angels of Death biker gang, which dated back to 1982 and was reignited under Billy's leadership, but complied out of loyalty. He was arrested in 1999 and 2005 for cooking meth and larceny. During this time, Jim and his wife Jackie had a child. In 2003, Billy was arrested for heroin and was sent to rehab, during which Johnny became the gang's acting president. Billy had been excessively violent towards the AOD, including one incident in which he put Joe Jon's nephew in a coma, which directed Johnny to give Billy's Revenant motorcycle to the AOD as a peace offering. During The Lost and Damned In 2008, Billy returned from rehab and became president again, and both Jim and Johnny did not like the way Billy was taking the gang. Johnny and Jim decided to personally go do some work in the mission Liberty City Choppers where they steal bikes from the Angels of Death (they can be exported for lots of money). Corrupted cops then demand money or they will report to the LCPD; they are eliminated in Bad Cop Drop. As the heroin the Lost MC stole was revealed to belong to the Algonquin Triads, they agreed to sell it back to them for a lower price. The deal goes awry; the Triads steal the Heroin but don't give the money, and even though Jim and Johnny escape, Billy is shown to be arrested. This causes more and more tension against The Lost and causes Brian Jeremy and people on his side to leave. Jim introduces Johnny to the Uptown Riders and gives him Pipe Bombs to destroy more AOD Vans in the mission Hit the Pipe; he helps Johnny wipe out Brian's henchmen in End of Chapter. Then, using Ray Boccino's help, gives Johnny Brian's location so he can finally confront him. After that Jim will often text Johnny to call Terry and Clay as a backup in missions. In The Lost and Damned, Jim is one of Johnny's best friends. Johnny can hang out with Jim and arrange for Jim to leave a loaded weapon on the second floor of Lost MC Clubhouse. Death Soon after, Jim helps Johnny steal diamonds (by hooking him up with some of the Broker chapter members) on orders of Ray Boccino who uses Klebitz and Niko Bellic to eventually do a Diamond Deal (the Impossible Trinity). Klebitz steals the money and escapes the mob and Ray's spies, then gives the money to Jim, announcing his betrayal to Ray. Later, Klebitz will be texted by Ray (using Fitzgerald's phone) telling him to meet Jim at Ray's. When he gets there in the mission Was It Worth It?, Ray is revealed to have kidnapped Jim Fitzgerald and is having one of his goons torture him with a blowtorch, demanding information on where the Diamond money Johnny stole from Ray is. Jim hasn't said anything; after some arguing, Jim and Johnny escape, killing the henchmen that tortured Jim. Johnny is chased by 4 waves of Mafia hitmen in different spots across the State of Alderney, and manages to kill them. Ray tells Niko Bellic to kill Jim Fitzgerald in the Grand Theft Auto IV mission No Way on the Subway; after a motorcycle chase, Jim and his biker friend are killed. Ashley Butler announces this to Johnny at the end of his mafia battle. After his death, his picture is hung on the Lost clubhouse's memorial wall. Johnny later said of Jim that he was the greatest thing that has happened to the gang and "the man they all wanted to be". Johnny states that he will send money to Jim's wife and kid, he owes them that much, and more. In the only mission of the game where Jim is dead at its time, Johnny announced that he wished Jim was there to see his events. LCPD Database record |} Jim's bike While alive, Jim Fitzgerald had a black and red Zombie similar to that of Jason Michaels. This was Jim's default bike during missions and gang wars. What modifications, if any, that were applied to Jim's bike is unknown. Jim's bike can be obtained by Niko after killing him, and identical bikes can rarely be found and stolen around Liberty City. Murders committed * Ray's Goon - Murdered for torturing him and to escape the basement of Drusilla's.﻿ * Random Biker - Can be killed for being a part of the Jeremy Biker Gang.﻿ Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * No Way on the Subway (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene * Angels in America * It's War * Liberty City Choppers (Boss) * Bad Cop Drop (Boss) * Action/Reaction * Gang Wars (Until mission "Was It Worth It?" - ingame message) * I Want One of Those (Voice/Boss) * This Shit's Cursed * Hit the Pipe (Boss) * End of Chapter (Boss) * Bad Standing (Boss) * Diamonds in the Rough (Voice) * Collector's Item * Was It Worth It? (Killed off-screen) Gallery JimFitzgerald-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Jim. 800px-Was It Worth It 2.png|Jim being tortured in "Was it Worth it?". Lost and Jim.jpg|Jim Fitzgerald (left) as he appears during "No Way on the Subway" in GTA IV. Zombie-GTA4-custom-front.jpg|The Lost Zombie, similar to Jim's Zombie. JimsZombie.jpg|Jim riding his Zombie. JimFitzgerald_ThisShit'sCursed_TLAD.png|Jim explaining the situation to Johnny in This Shit's Cursed. Trivia * In GTA IV, Jim looks completely different - he is Caucausian, fat and bald. This is confirmed via a picture in the game's files. However, this character model also appears in the final cutscene of Collector's Item alongside the TLAD rendition of Jim. This is just an oversight made by Rockstar Games. * Jim has a tattoo of the Spanish word consuelo," which means "solace," on his neck. The player can see this if they zoom in with a sniper rifle or cellphone if Jim dies in a mission or gang war. * Johnny sometimes addresses him by his full name, but usually addresses him as "Jim". Although he is introduced by the opening credits as "Jimmy", no one ever calls him Jimmy during the game. * Jim's e-mail address is jimfitz@LOSTMC.com * Jim's colors are very unique to the other Lost members, he does not wear either a denim vest or a leather jacket. He also wears sports camouflage pants and brown Hinterland boots. * In the first trailer, Jim was not wearing a bandana. A photo of him without his bandana is used for the memorial wall. Navigation de:Jim Fitzgerald es:Jim Fitzgerald nl:Jim Fitzgerald pl:Jim Fitzgerald ru:Джим Фитцджеральд Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Category:Deceased characters Category:Deuteragonists Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Category:Bikers Category:Military personnel Category:The Lost MC